Red Snow
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Genocide ending! Contains spoilers! Sans is sick and tired of having to find his little brother dead. And though he knows when you reset Papyrus will live once more, he doesn't want to watch him get killed again. He can't stand watching him get killed again. What if he decides to try and break the timeline?


Sans drug his slippered feet through the snow, the sight of what was next never leaving his mind. He knew about the timelines. He knew about the endings that came.

You could be a pacifist or you could be a genocidal psychopath. This time, you chose the genocide route. And, oh, did Sans hate it! He was your friend, and it killed him each time you went this route.

But Papyrus didn't know.

No, only Sans and the character he knew as Flowey knew of the changing timelines. But Sans did not possess the power that both you and Flowey did.

The power to save at one point so that when you died, that's where you'd end up.

Though, yes, he was one of the most powerful monsters to encounter, he didn't have _all_ powers.

 _If I did,_ Sans thought, _I would give myself the power to forget._

He looked towards the blizzard in Snowdin. _Papyrus is in there,_ he reminded himself crestfallenly. And though he knew his brother would respawn the next time you restarted, it still hurt him to see his baby brother, the person he had raised since he had been a baby bones, dead.

He was too innocent and caring.

Which is why he couldn't kill you. No, instead he offered to council you. He offered to help you off of your murderous rampage. He wanted to help.

And what did you do to repay him?

You killed him.

But as much as Sans wanted to, he couldn't hate you. He knew the _real_ you. The one that wasn't murderous. The one that was his _friend._

The one that was Frisk.

Not Chara.

His eyes caught sight of red surrounding the snow, and he took in a deep breath. It wasn't Papyrus's red scarf.

It was his blood.

And, though he's seen the sight many times, Sans fell to his knees in sadness. Papyrus's scarf sat right next to the puddle of red snow. And next to that was dust.

When monsters die they turn to dust. All of them. There was no corpse like there was for humans. No, monsters had an automatic and inevitable cremation. It didn't happen right away, however. The monster suffered for a while.

Sans didn't know how long Papyrus suffered. He hoped it wasn't long. Some stay for no longer than two minutes. Others stay for as long as twelve hours.

Gosh, Sans hoped it wasn't that long.

And after you decided to reset the game, Sans would have to look into Papyrus's eyes once again. Papyrus and the other monsters had no recollection of the past timelines that you had gone through. But Sans and Flowey, or Asriel, knew. And, oh, for Sans it was painful.

Flowey…he couldn't feel love. He couldn't feel at all. Maybe a bit of fear. He did beg for your mercy near the end of the timeline, but you don't grant him that mercy.

 _Everyone deserves mercy,_ Sans thought as he allowed his fingers to wander to the empty scarf that belonged to his now deceased brother.

He just wanted this timeline to be over so that you could choose the pacifist timeline. He wanted to be your friend again. He wanted to see his brother happy…and alive. He wanted to see the you that wasn't murderous. He wanted to prank you again.

His fingers clutched the scarf tightly with his bone fingers. He closed his eyes tightly in pain and anger. _I don't want this,_ he thought angrily. _I don't want this at all._

He stood from the snow, tears rolling down his cheek bones. His eyes held an angry expression, but he was honestly all over the place. He wouldn't be able to tell you which emotion he was if he tried. His hand fisted the scarf.

He wasn't really able to tell who the monster was in this timeline…him…or you?

He shook his head, his eyes closed, the tears still passing down his cheek bones. _No,_ he told himself, _I can't think like that. That's not Frisk. It's not…_

He wanted to say that he wasn't hateful towards the girl, but after seeing your brother killed over and over again, he really began to question himself about his feelings towards Frisk.

He opened his eyes and looked back at Papyrus's dust form sadly. He couldn't keep watching his brother take the same fate over and over again. And Papyrus wouldn't remember when the game reset. He only had recollections of his childhood. Every time you reset, everyone thought that they were still going forward into the future.

Sans knew better.

He growled.

 _"Come on. You can do it, buddy! I'm right here!" Sans had cheered at just the mere age of eight._

 _Papyrus looked to his end goal being Sans. Sans had been working with Papyrus to get him to walk for some time. He was about one and a half, if Sans remembered correctly._

 _The smaller skeleton looked to the older one with fearful eyes. "Sans." His high pitched, whiny voice sounded over._

 _Sans smiled gently at his baby brother. "C'mon, Pap. You can do it!" Sans encouraged. "Come to me. You can do it!"_

 _Papyrus had a death grip on the end table that was placed in the middle of the living room. He shook his head, fearful tears entering his eye sockets._

 _Sans opened and closed his hands, showing Papyrus that he wanted him to walk to him. "C'mon, Papyrus. I won't let you fall. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."_

 _The 'p' word seemed to do the trick. Papyrus's eyes brightened and he took a small step, his hands still gripping the end table. Sans nodded eagerly, his hands opening and closing much faster. "You got it, bud. Let go of the end table."_

 _Papyrus looked to Sans as if he was crazy. He shook his head no. "Sans."_

 _"I won't let you fall. I won't let you get hurt. Remember? I promise." The 'p' word worked once more, but Papyrus was still pretty hesitant. His hands slowly let go of the wooden end table. The middle of the top of the end table was glass._

 _Slowly, shaky steps were taken towards the older skeleton. Sans's smile grew wider. When Papyrus fell into his hands, he picked the smaller child up and hugged him tightly._

 _"You did it, Papyrus!" He said happily._

 _Papyrus giggled happily. Sans brought Papyrus down a bit so he could see the child's giggling face. He smiled himself. "You did it."_

Sans growled again, tears still falling from his eye sockets. Chara took his family away from him again. "There's gotta be a way to break these cursed timelines. I don't care if we keep Frisk or not. I just don't want to see my brother get killed over and over again." He said angrily.

He pointed his finger towards his brother's ashes, his left eye and finger glowing a bright blue. The ashes lifted up, and he looked around for an item you had used throughout all of the timelines. Then he spotted it. With the ashes still floating in the air, he grabbed the box in his right hand and brought it to another position.

He placed the box in the snow and opened the lid. With a swipe of his left hand, the ashes fell into the box, any of the items you had placed in the box now gone. He took the box to their house and placed it on Papyrus's racecar bed. He patted the box with a forlorn look. "Don't worry," He told the box full of ashes. "Your big brother's going to break this timeline."

He walked to his room that was normally locked from the inside. He was the only one who could enter the room. He used his magic which his younger brother lacked. He entered the blue room with grey carpeting. His bed was just a normal one with a blue comforter and blanket.

He opened his closet and looked through his closet until he found the article he was looking for.

Temmie armor.

He put it on over his jacket and shorts. He was done with these timelines. He was done befriending Frisk only to watch you turn into Chara, a murderous monster who killed all of his friends and family.

Perhaps if he broke the timelines, only one could be chosen. He wouldn't have to deal with the genocide timeline. Only the pacifist. Then they could all get on with their lives.

He was sick of living two loops as a life and no one else realizing it. His eye turned blue as he turned towards his door.

The loops would be broken. Papyrus would live once more along with Undyne and everyone else you had killed.

He was going to break this timeline.

He opened the door before teleporting to the battle.

"Once and for all."

 **I finally finished watching Jacksepticeye play Undertale, and I loved it! So, here is my first Undertale fanfiction, and possibly the first of many. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Your opinion matters! :)**


End file.
